


笙笙

by CitrusI_I



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusI_I/pseuds/CitrusI_I





	笙笙

你初见他是在一次化装舞会上，你本来想物色一个床伴，结果发现都是庸脂俗粉。你拿了杯酒站在旁边休息，突然看到角落里的他，他正微微扬着头跟面前的人说话，将面具往上推了推放在额头上。虽然隔得很远，你还是能看到他亮晶晶的眼睛，他似乎很开心，一边说着一边露出甜甜的笑。回去之后你一直忘不了他，派人去调查，发现他是洪家的养子罗浮生，一直被洪正葆关在家里，那天他是偷偷跑出来的。你知道洪正葆有一个女儿，经常会在宴会上看到她，但这位养子你却从未听说过，你疑惑了不知如何下手。过了一段时间，你刚好和洪家有一笔生意，洪家现在的势力已经大不如前，你便故意为难洪正葆，开出很高的价格，他实在没有办法来找你商量，“也不是没有办法，只是，我想要一个人。”“这好办，敢问是哪一位?”你看向他的眼睛:“你家里面那位。”“我的夫人?”你摇了摇头，“那是……我女儿?”你没有回应他，他突然沉默了。其实那次之后，你反复调查了罗浮生，他很小便被洪正葆收养，你曾找到一张他和他生父的合影，发现他的生父也是位美人。他从十几岁开始就没有离开过洪家，洪正葆强上了他，把他囚禁在房间里，甚至找来专人调教他，让他成为自己的性奴。你站起来走向他拍了拍他的肩膀:“不着急，你可以慢慢考虑。”过了一会儿，他终于开口了:“可以……不过……”你笑了:“这就对了，好东西就是要拿出来分享的，放心吧，我会小心一点儿，不会玩坏他的。”他露出一丝苦笑。晚上，罗浮生就被送了过来，你一边在心里骂着洪正葆真不是东西，一边打开了卧室的门。罗浮生一丝不挂的被绑住放在床上，他的嘴里塞着口球，后穴被塞入按摩棒，按摩棒已经被打开了，正在剧烈地震动，他扭动着潮红的身体，嘴角流出了涎水。你光看着就已经硬到不行，走过去把他翻了过来，你拉着绑在他背后的绳子让他的屁股抬高，抽出按摩棒把肉棒插了进去，“唔……嗯……”你捏住他的乳头，快速地抽插，他的身体被调教得十分敏感，后穴紧紧吸住你的肉棒，你拍了拍他的屁股让他放松，插到更深的地方射了进去。你当然不会轻易的放过他，把他摆成各种姿势肏弄，他的肚子里装满了你的精液，一动就会流出来，你把按摩棒塞了进去。最后，他累得昏睡过去，被送回了洪家，你又开始盘算起下一次。


End file.
